


I Need You

by FloingMachines



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli Week, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, They are totally in love, and no one told me about cartinelli week I am hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Day Two of Cartinelli Week-<br/>Angie needs Peggy and realizes it before it's nearly too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [contrequirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrequirose/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my one and only friend Caz who a) is always a slut for Cartinelli and b) I don't think they believed that I could write anything sfw.  
> Also: Who the fuck didn't tell me about Cartinelli week??????? This is also for that. But mostly for Caz.

            “Angie,” She mumbled, her palm slamming against the door. “Angie please open, open the door.”

            The words were slurred as she felt the hall turn sideways and her vision blurred. The carpet turned into a patchwork rainbow as she slid down the door and began mumbling about opening the door. Peggy Carter was going to die in the hallway of The Griffith and they were going to find her body and this would be the story. She wouldn’t die in some great victory, some great triumph, but she would die bleeding out in the hallway in front of her best friend’s door.

            “English!” The door swung open and Peggy collapsed. “Oh god, Peggy! What’s wrong?”

            “Angie, help.” Peggy muttered again, trying to get on her feet as Angie lifted her up and half dragged her back into her room. “Angie please, Angie.”

            Angie laid her on the bed and flicked on the lights, finally getting a look at Peggy. There were crimson patches of blood all over the front of her blouse, and her left thigh was bleeding as well.

            “Peggy, what happened?” She asked, as she reached for the buttons on Peggy’s blouse. “Is it alright if I take this off?”

            Peggy nodded and Angie stripped off her blouse and gasped. Peppering her sides were small bullet holes, blood trickling out of each and every one. That wasn’t all, there were white scars crisscrossing her whole body some of them looked old, they were nearly faded. However some looking new and stood out against her skin like badly cut lines.

            “I already…I already removed the bullets.” Peggy gasped as Angie lightly ran her finger over one of the wounds.

            “What about your leg?” Angie bent down to examine the cut. “Bullet or knife?”

            “Snagged it when I was running.”

            “What happened to you? Looks like you tangled with a mob boss.”

            “I think I would’ve preferred that.”

            “Peggy you can’t keep scaring me like this.”

            Angie cupped her face and looked into her eyes. They were dull and faded with pain and the Italian felt her heart race when she saw the distant look in her eyes. She was going to bleed out.

            “I’m sorry.” Peggy gasped. “I’m so sorry Angie.”

            “I’m calling an ambulance, you’re going to die!” Angie cried, shaking her head and trying to blink away tears.

            “You can’t, you can’t. Don’t call an ambulance.”

            “Peggy! I won’t let you die, you can’t.”

            “Angie, Angie no.” Peggy whispered, her voice slipping away and blood soaking into the mattress.

            “Peggy I can’t just let you die. I need you.”

            “No one needs me. Not really.”

            They both fell silent, Angie staring at her as her eyes began to close. “That’s not true, English. _I_ need you.”

            “Why would you need me?”

            “Because, because…” Peggy’s eyes closed and her head rolled to the side. “I love you.” She finished with a hoarse whisper.

 

* * *

 

            Angie hadn’t slept in days. She was awake in a hospital chair, desperately clutching Peggy’s hand. Mr. Fancy had dropped in a few times to bring her coffee and food, but she pushed it away. She was waiting for Peggy to wake up.

            After three days, her eyes finally fluttered open.

            “Where am I?” She asked, turning her head wildly and trying to sit up.

            “I called the ambulance.” Angie said, standing up. “You almost died.”

            “Oh Angie.” Peggy’s eyes were filled with sadness. “I’m so sorry.”

            “Why did you do that to me?” She demanded. “Why wouldn’t you let me call an ambulance? Why? Do you know what you almost did to me, what you did to me? Do you know how _fucking_ scared I was? Scared that I was gonna lose you? I need you Peggy Carter and you almost left me.”

            “Angie you don’t understand, I’m so sorry.”

            “What don’t I understand, English? You need to tell me!”

            “Angie it’s going to be alright.” Peggy grasped her hand and looked at her. “It’s going to be alright now.”

 

* * *

 

            Angie was sitting on the edge of Peggy’s bed, watching her sleep. She was afraid now, afraid that she would just _die_ on her again and so she refused to leave her room until she was satisfied that she was still breathing.

            Except tonight she didn’t leave. She kicked off her shoes and crawled under the blankets next to her, looking at the brown hair falling in her face and the small smile fixed where her mouth usually was. She looked peaceful, and for that Angie was grateful.

            Suddenly Peggy’s eyes shot open. She blinked a few times before focusing on Angie. “You said you needed me.” She said. “No one really needs me. Why do you of all people need me?”

            Angie felt tears threatening to spill over, so she pulled the other woman into a hug as she trembled against her. “I’m afraid for you, English. I’m so fucking afraid you have no idea.”

            “Angie, it’s going to be alright.”

            “Peggy, what happens to you? Why does this always happen?”

            “My line of work is dangerous. It’s a risk I take.”

            “But why?”

            “I like to feel like someone needs me sometimes.”

            “Well I need you all the time.”

            “I still don’t understand that.”

            Peggy pulled away and looked at Angie, who now had tears streaming from her eyes. She wiped them away with the pads of her thumbs and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “It’s going to be alright darling.”

            “But how do you know?”

            “I just know, now I think I know.”

            “How is that possible? You said your work is dangerous.”

            “I promise that I’ll try and be more careful.”

            “Please.” Angie pleaded. “For my sake.”

            “Alright.” Peggy murmured. “Alright.”

            Angie woke up the next morning with Peggy’s head on her chest. She smiled a bittersweet smile before silently slipping out of the room.

 

* * *

 

            “Angie wait!” Peggy called as Angie walked up the stairs. She turned around to face Peggy, who was trying to catch her breath after running. The bullets had done a number on her and had basically put her out of commission for a while.

            “Are you alright?” She asked on instinct, helping her up the stairs.

            “Can we talk?” She gasped and Angie searched for the key to her apartment and helped Peggy in.

            “Of course.” Angie said and Peggy collapsed on the bed.

            “You keep saying you need me!” Peggy said, frustrated. “But you never tell me why.” She propped herself up. “Why do you need me, Angie Martinelli?”

            Angie bit her lip and looked at the English woman. It was supposed to go better in her head, but this was real life and this was what was happening now.

            “I love you.” Angie said quickly, immediately regretting her words.

            Peggy stumbled to her feet and walked over to Angie and pressed her lips to hers.

            When Peggy pulled away, Angie was still in shock when Peggy smiled a little bit. “I thought so.”

            Angie kissed her head, wrapping her arms around Peggy’s neck and pulling her in. Their lips met as they twirled around the room smiling and laughing as Angie leaned her head against Peggy’s chest.

            “That is why I need you.”

 


End file.
